The present invention relates to an armrest. More particularly, the present invention relates to an armrest that is adjustable between a forward position and a rearward position, and retained in place by a retaining mechanism.
Armrests in vehicles such as automobiles are generally known. Such known armrests are sometimes pivotable to expose a storage compartment (e.g., a bin), but are not otherwise movable or adjustable. Additionally, placement and size of known armrests are designed to accommodate a deviation covering most adults. However, many occupants (or users of these armrests) are unable to enjoy the full use of known armrests because they fall outside the deviation it is designed to accommodate. Also, many users of known armrests would prefer a different configuration of their armrest, instead of that which has been designed “for” them.
To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable adjustable armrest that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.